The Whole Backstage
by 27vampyresinhermind
Summary: "I can make you feel things, make your body react in ways you never dreamed possible. I know how to make you scream in ecstasy." Smuckelberry, in the Win Win universe! Read and enjoy, please review!


**a/n: hello! i'm back with another from the "Win Win" universe! i'm really happy with this one. it kind of kicked my ass while i was writing it but i sat it down and said "look, you're gonna get finished if i have to tie you down to do it." that conversation ended a little awkwardly, but alas it is done! i hope you all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed "Win Win" and "Soundbites". this will be the last from that universe for a while unless an inspired muse on crack happens to wander into my room one night and hit me in the head until i start writing. i do have an idea that i've spoken with Sassy 26 about (you are amazing girl!) about a songfic based on adam lambert's "For Your Entertainment"...well, it's actually based on the one line "take the pain, take the pleasure, i'm the master of both", because it goes with puck's shirt from 'bad reputation' that said 'pain & pleasure', which just got me all excited! anyway, this is a longass author note and i'm gonna shut up now since most people probably don't read these things anyway. i don't own glee, so enjoy! read & review because it makes me do a happy dance.....oohoohooh, wait! one last thing. i'm musicconsumes on twitter, so feel free to follow me. okay, now i'm done. enjoy!**

* * *

He watched her intently from his spot in the doorway. She'd already changed out of her costume from her show and she was starting on her stage makeup. The ring on her left hand glinted in the soft light shining from the bulbs on her vanity, making him smile.

Noah Puckerman was engaged, _really engaged_, to his girlfriend of five years. Rachel Berry had said yes to him, and he still couldn't really believe it. Sure, he hadn't asked in the most conventional way, (He popped the question while they were having sex on the soundboard in the studio where Noah worked. It was pretty damn romantic if you asked him though. Rachel thought so too, at least that what she said when she repeated the story to every one of their family members and friends.), but she said yes and that's all he really cared about. She was crazy as hell, but so was he. They just fit together, in every way possible, and he loved that about their relationship. That was why he wanted to be with her, only her, for the rest of his life. He had to laugh at the fact that the eighteen year old version of himself would probably punch him in the face for being such a pussy. He didn't care in the least.

She still hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway when she started pulling a brush through her hair. He stepped further into the room and cleared his throat. As he closed the door behind himself, she turned around in her chair. Before he had a chance to take his hand off the doorknob, her arms were wrapped tight around his neck.

"Noah," she squeaked, "did you enjoy the show tonight? I thought Daniel's understudy did a fantastic job considering this was his first performance. You should've seen him this afternoon. The poor boy was a nervous wreck. I just sat him down and told him that he just had to ignore the audience and pretend that it was just another dress rehearsal and he would be perfectly fine." Noah smiled down at her and wondered how, after all these years, she could still have these little moments of naivety.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that the lead in the play, who also happens to be the sexiest woman on the whole damn planet, was telling him that he would be perfectly fine." His arms circled her waist and pulled her closer. She just looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I know that being the female lead demands a certain level of respect among my peers but I certainly don't believe that my physical appearance has anything to do with him taking my advice. He respects me as a veteran actress that he can trust with his issues of inferiority in a cast of superiors." Noah just laughed at her and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Babe, is the guy flaming?"

"No, Noah, he's not of the homosexual orientation. But I don't see what that has to do with anything. He's an amateur actor who experienced a bout of stage-fright before his first performance and simply looked to someone with more experience for guidance and…what are you doing?" Noah moved his hands up her body until he cradled her face in them and leaned in closer to her.

"Babe," he whispered, "shut up already." He quickly pressed his lips to hers before she could respond. As his tongue slipped past her lips, she let out a moan that told him easily that she'd already forgotten all about whatever she'd been talking about before. Noah let his hands linger on her cheeks a minute longer before allowing them to drift down her body. They settled on her backside and quickly lifted her in the air. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned again against his lips. Noah pulled his head back from hers and smiled at the whimpering sound she made.

"You're mean." He couldn't hold back the laugh at the fact that she sounded like a child not getting her way. Rachel unwrapped her legs from his waist and walked back over to her vanity against the wall. She smiled at him in the mirror and sat down on the low stool to finish removing her stage make-up. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her gaze in the reflection as she swiped the cotton ball across her forehead. His gaze became distracted as her left hand came into view once more and the ring sparkled in the soft light. Noah squatted down behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder. He easily caught her hand in his and held it up to his lips. Her fingers shook a little as his breath passed over her knuckles.

"You're mine," he replied. Rachel turned her head and looked at him with a smile playing on her lips. He knew she loved it when he got all possessive with her, especially since she wore the ring that officially marked her as his for all to see. He knew that she would never admit it to anyone, that Rachel Berry, the queen of independence, loved the feeling of _belonging_ to someone. He, on the other hand, would always (surprisingly) be the first to admit that she had full ownership of him.

She turned around on the stool and faced him, the tiny smile still in place. "Have I ever told you how much of a turn on it is for me when you get so possessive with me?" Noah couldn't help the chuckle accompanying the smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"No, but I figured it out a long time ago. You know, you're really possessive too." Rachel's eyes got big when he said that and she stared back at him, defiant.

"I most certainly am not possessive." Noah just laughed at her as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Babe, five years ago when you told that chick at your cast party that I was your boyfriend, it was only because you thought she was flirting with me. You got jealous and possessive and said that to make her back off. I was yours from the start and you wanted everyone to know it." He watched her eyes soften as he spoke and her arms loosened from around herself.

"You, you said you were mine from the start." Noah rolled his eyes and laughed again.

"Duh babe. Why do you think I didn't correct you? There wasn't anything to correct. In my head, our relationship crossed that line the night we made out on my couch. I wasn't exactly excited about having the 'what are we' talk with you so I was happy as hell when you made that decision for me. And when you didn't say anything else about it, or pretend like it didn't happen, I figured that you meant it so I went with it. It was easier that way." It was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh Noah, must you be such a romantic all the time? I don't think my heart can take anymore of your sweet words." They laughed together at that and Noah grinned evilly.

"Whatever. You know my proposal was romantic as hell." Noah lowered his voice and watched as her body shuddered when his fingertips ghosted over her bare arm. "It's romantic that I'm the only one who knows you, your body, your mind, everything. I can make you feel things, make your body react in ways you never dreamed possible. I know how to make you scream in ecstasy. I do it every night. And I'll keep doing it every night for as long as you'll let me." Rachel's breath hitched in her throat and he held his smirk as he leaned in closer to her. His lips brushed against her pulse point as he whispered sensually, "I could make you scream right now." She whimpered as one of her hands gripped the edge of the stool between her legs, while the other gripped his bicep for support. His sinful laugh resonated in her ears as she jerked his head to face hers.

"Do it Noah, make me scream." Before he could respond, she was nipping at his bottom lip and his hand was running up her inner thigh. As if in some awesome throwback to her more risqué high school days, Rachel was wearing a tiny skirt that pretty much doubled as a belt and no underwear. When his hand pressed against her, she murmured against his lips and scooted closer to him. He deepened the kiss, crushing her lips against his. But then he pulled away and locked his gaze to hers. Slowly, he stood up in front of her and unzipped his pants. After, he placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to stand.

She gasped a little as he moved forward, forcing her to lean back into the vanity. His hands gripped her hips to assist her as she hopped up onto the top, scattering her stage makeup, her wigs, and other personal items across the floor. He stepped in between her legs and quickly pulled her shirt over her head. Rachel pulled his face back to hers as he made quick work of the clasp at her back. He placed his palm flat against her back and pushed her body into his. He groaned as he remembered something.

"Rach", he mumbled against her lips, "you gotta let me go. The door's not locked." An unfamiliar gleam surfaced in her eyes right before she pulled him closer once more.

"I don't care if the whole cast walks in here Noah. I want you." Noah completely forgot what a door even was at that point. Rachel reached down between them and wrapped her delicate fingers around his throbbing cock. He hissed at the contact and jerked into her hand, hearing her snicker under her breath. He quickly removed her hand, knowing that his control was slipping already and he couldn't afford that. She made a tiny noise of disapproval when he did that but he didn't care. He simply smiled at her before capturing her lips in his and easily slipping inside her.

He pulled her closer, going deeper, and she gasped into his mouth. Rachel's body arched into his, her breasts pushing against his chest. Noah ran his fingertips along the underside of her thighs until he came to the bend of her knees. She hitched one leg high on his hip while the other wrapped around his thigh. Rachel rolled her hips at the precise moment that Noah thrust, causing him to groan as a sensitive area on his penis was affected by the move. Rachel opened her eyes at his groan and repeated the motion. Noah threw his head back and yelled,

"Oh fuck Rach!" He stopped moving for a second to catch his breath and brought his eyes back to hers, now sparkling with mischief. She brought a finger up to her lips and sucked on the end for a second, holding his gaze.

"Did I do something wrong Noah?" Her voice was so innocent that, had he not known her better than he knew himself, he would've thought her actually worried. He was about to respond when she giggled sinisterly and said, "You know, I thought the goal was to make _me_ scream, not the other way around." And that right there, that's why he couldn't get enough of her. At times, it seemed like every word that dripped so seductively from her lips was a challenge, and he was more than happy to take her up on it. He jerked out of her body almost completely before slamming back inside and whispering harshly in her ear,

"How about I make you scream the _other_ way around?" She moaned out loud at his words and rolled her hips again. Noah gripped her hips and pulled her over the edge of the vanity. She promptly unwrapped her legs from around him and stood up, shakily, on her own two feet. His hands remained on her hips as he pulled her closer, leaning down for a deep kiss. He could taste the anticipation on her tongue mirroring his own. It was intoxicating, just like her. He turned her around slowly, splaying his hand across her stomach and holding her against his body. He dropped his lips to her neck and sucked gently, marking her. Rachel's head fell forward slightly and she mewed in appreciation.

"I love you Noah," she whispered. He smiled into her neck and rose up, tracing the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue until she shuddered.

"I love you too Rach. I always will." Softly, slowly, he bent her over the vanity and entered her from behind. She made a noise that was kind of a mix between a gasp and a moan. It was quite possibly the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. She rocked back against him, silently urging his pace to quicken, which he only too eagerly obliged. His height gave him the exact angle necessary to hit her G-spot with every thrust, a fact they both took advantage of often in the privacy of their apartment. But there, in her dressing room, he'd only dreamed of such things.

He leaned over her back just slightly, thrusting harder than before, listening as her moans got louder. The sound of his name spilling from her mouth almost did him in, it always did. He reached around and palmed her breast, hissing every time his frenulum rubbed against her tightening walls. Rachel placed her hands flat against the surface and rose up, changing the angle a little. She sensed his thrust coming and instinctively backed into his body, moaning in ecstasy the deeper he went. She clinched around him, loving the feeling of him filling her. Noah snapped his body to hers feverishly, holding her against himself a little longer each time. The coil in her stomach, already taut from before they'd switched positions, seemed to vibrate with tension inside her, just waiting to be released.

"Noah," she cried as he brought his hand down her body, pushing his finger against the soft mound of flesh, finding the rigid bundle of nerves hidden there. He started pounding faster and harder until she had to grip the edge of the vanity to keep from hitting her head on the mirror. Her knuckles were white as she continued to scream his name.

"That's it baby," he ground out. "You're mine, let'em all know it." His words served to encourage her as her cries continued to get louder the closer she approached her orgasm. Noah pulled her body up flush against his, continuing his movements against her clit causing her to writhe and twist in his arms. Suddenly, her voice changed pitch and he tightened his grip on her. His hand pushed roughly against her flesh as her clenching center sent him over with her. She brought her arm back behind her and rested it on his neck, pulling his head down so she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

Their bodies shook with such an insane amount of force, that it amazed them both that they were able to stand through their shared climax. Noah placed his other hand on her chin and turned her head to his. Her lips took his immediately and her tongue collided with his. He mumbled against her mouth before giving in completely to her kiss.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he subconsciously moved his lower half that he even realized they were still attached to each other. Slowly and with a muffled groan against her lips, he pulled out of her and turned her body around once more. She responded by placing her hands on his biceps and tugging him closer. Her fingers clutched at the fabric straining against his muscles and she pulled back from his face. He stared at her, somewhat confused by the look on her face.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" She smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing Noah, it's just, well you always seem to have too many clothes on for my taste." He laughed but then her face went serious and she continued. "When I rule the world, my first law is that you will be naked all the time." He chuckled again and wrapped his arms tighter around her body.

"Babe, the only way I'm agreeing to that is if you do the same thing. Besides, all that stress from ruling the world with that tiny iron fist of yours is gonna need an outlet. I will be more than happy to provide that outlet." She smiled brightly up at him and nodded her head.

"Deal." He kissed her forehead and looked around the dressing around. Rachel's blouse and bra had been tossed aside, forgotten on the floor among the mess of items that had been knocked off of the vanity. He stepped away from her and bent over to pick up her clothes, grinning at the sound of admiration she emitted. When he was standing in front of her once more, he slipped her bra up her arms, fastening the clasp as she tucked him back into his jeans. As he pulled her shirt up her arms, buttoning each button with tantalizing intensity, her breath hitched whenever his fingers grazed her skin. He smiled, thinking it somewhat ironic that he had the same effect over her whether he was taking her clothes off or putting them on.

But then, she had the exact same effect on him.

She adjusted her skirt and smiled up at him, holding her hand out to him.

"Let's go home Noah. I'm dying to repeat that in bed." Noah just laughed out loud and wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

"I fucking love you Rachel." She smiled again and tucked her head into his shoulder as they walked to the door of her dressing room.

When they opened the door, they were met with about two dozen pairs of wide eyes, some with drooling mouths to match. Rachel gasped, but then she giggled. Noah just reached out for the doorknob and shut the door behind them before addressing their 'audience'.

"I know you all heard the lady. She's mine, so don't even think about it." In agreement to further prove her 'ownership', Rachel held up her left hand, wiggling her fingers so her ring glittered in the backstage lights. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm taking your star, _my fiancée_, home so we can have a repeat performance. So get the fuck out of our way."

Like the Red Sea, the crowd parted for the couple and they smugly left the theatre. A throng of shocked and very aroused cast-mates and theatre workers in their wake, Noah and Rachel were quite pleased with themselves.

Because, in their shared years in the entertainment industry, neither had ever left an audience unsatisfied. Why start now?

_**-fin-**_


End file.
